


Oil and Vinegar

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: David has a plan.





	Oil and Vinegar

**Oil and Vinegar**  
  
“It’s the only way to get Dorian back!” He crossed his arms, a frown wrinkling the features he often bragged about, “She’s so damn stubborn.”  
  
Nora shook her head in disbelief, jaw agape, “You can’t fake memory loss, David! She’s never going to believe that you just came back without any knowledge of the past.”  
  
“She will because she wants to. She loves me, wants to marry me…she just needs a nudge.”  
  
“Dorian needs an anvil to take you back, preferably the one attached to your ankle as she tosses you off a cliff.”  
  
“Look, step mommy, I just need you to keep your knowledge of my little secret to yourself.”  
  
“Oh, trust me; you could not pay me to get involved with your Dorian drama.”


End file.
